Ce que mord la lune
by Anadyomede
Summary: 'Cette année-là, l'Angleterre se heurta à un froid qui n'en finit pas. Il y eut les routes verglacées, les lacs figés, les arbres tombés. Il y eut les flocons à répétition, les heures de retenues, les points montants et descendants pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Il y eut Andromeda qui ne rentra pas. Ma solitude dans une cabane en bois.' - RLBL
1. Chapitre I

C'est après m'être amusée en ricanant à lister des couples quasi impossible à écrire que je me suis retrouvée avec ce texte.

C'est donc un peu bête. Et bien fait pour moi.

Mais au même temps, cette très courte fiction - elle comprendra trois chapitres qui sont déjà écrits - est un peu ma remise en selle. Mes retrouvailles avec la joie d'écrire des fanfictions dépassant les 500 mots. Alors je vais vous laisser juge ; dans tous les cas, ça n'a pas été facile à écrire. Encore maintenant, j'ai peur d'avoir fait une Bellatrix un peu trop OOC, un Remus parfois trop sombre, je ne sais pas. On verra bien !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Titre :** Ce que mord la lune

**Résumé :** ''Cette année-là, l'Angleterre se heurta à un froid qui n'en finit pas. Il y eut les routes verglacées, les lacs figés, les arbres tombés. Il y eut les flocons à répétition, les heures de retenues, les points montants et descendants pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Il y eut Andromeda qui ne rentra pas. Ma solitude dans une cabane en bois.'

**Rating : **K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_La cage s'ouvre en grinçant. _

_Longtemps, je reste immobile. Longtemps, j'attends que se dessine sa silhouette, de papier ou de chair, et je crois que j'arrête de respirer. Que c'est physique, que tout est en train de se décoller au dedans de mon corps et que je vais en crever. _

_Et puis finalement, elle apparaît._

_« Te rappelles-tu la voix des morts ? » demande-t-elle._

_Je réponds que non._

_« Mais sais-tu rétorque-t-elle, lorsque s'éteindra le ciel, il n'y a qu'eux qui nous raconterons. Tu nous as gâchés en cessant de les écouter. »_

_Elle se recule._

_Je voudrais lui dire que c'est faux, que nous grandirons en silence et que ce sera tout aussi beau mais j'ai une barre aux lèvres qui étouffe chaque son._

_La cage se referme en chantant._

* * *

La première année, l'hiver s'était abattu sans prévenir et avait déversé sur Poudlard vingt bons centimètres de neige. En une nuit, le lac s'était gelé, les branches les plus frêles avaient ployé sous le poids du ciel et après une lutte acharnée, certaines avaient cédé. A présent, elles ressemblaient à des cadavres noircis disséminés dans un champ de coton. Dans quelques heures, tout disparaîtrait sous la couche hivernale.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait si froid.

Cette nuit-là, Peter tomba malade. Il passa la première heure toussant, gémissant, pleurant. Je lui offris ma main en silence et il la lova contre sa paume, comme un tout petit enfant. Il ouvrit des yeux fragiles, je lui souris ; jamais plus je ne devais ressentir aussi violemment sa solitude.

Le lendemain, ce fut James qui me leva. Il tenait, serrée contre son cœur, une Bièreaubeurre que Merlin seul savait où il s'était procuré. Trois mois à partager un même dortoir, cela créait des liens étranges. Parfois, il me semblait courir à sa perte avec une rapidité qui m'étourdissait. Souvent, il me semblait appartenir à ces gens faits pour ne pas vivre longtemps.

« On avait dit : pour fêter l'hiver, hein Sirius ? L'hiver et la liberté ! »

Et à l'autre d'approuver.

Je surpris le regard jaloux de Peter tandis que, bloqué dans son lit, il se redressait pour ne pas manquer le spectacle. Et moi, l'enfant timide et sage, l'enfant fuyard qui portait comme un vieillard ses secrets, je me rapprochais. Nous nous mîmes tout trois en cercle lorsque James leva sa baguette. Une flamme terrible secoua la chambre et engloutit la bouteille dont le liquide avait gelé. Pendant une seconde à peine, je vis le feu transpercer la glace puis le verre nous sauta au visage et vint se loger sous notre peau.

Quand McGonagall découvrit ce qui s'était passé – et il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour tout nous faire cracher – elle nous tendit furieusement trois pelles et nous envoya déblayer le parc.

« Et cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor. », ajouta-t-elle tandis que nous nous enfoncions, pareil à des vers dans la terre.

Même James jugea prudent de ne pas relever la punition.

« Bah, ça aurait pu être pire, déclara Sirius en bon philosophe. La prochaine fois, ramène plutôt du Whisky Pur Feu. Mon père en boit un petit fond tous les soirs, il dit que ça l'aide à se concentrer. On ne sait jamais, pendant les révisions, ça peut être utile…

– On est derrière les Serpentards pour la Coupe, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

– Mais Lily Evans se chargera de renflouer la caisse, va ! Remus aussi, pas vrai ? »

James fronça le nez et je remarquai qu'il n'écoutait pas. J'avais été le premier à raconter ce qui s'était passé au professeur et je pensai que peut-être il m'en voulait lorsqu'il annonça lentement :

« Il y a quelqu'un là-bas, juste au bord de la Forêt Interdite. »

Je me retournai.

Au début, je ne la vis pas. J'avais onze ans, je ne pensais pas que cette silhouette un jour grandirait, qu'elle deviendrait celle que toujours il me faudrait rechercher. J'avais onze ans, j'étais le plus petit, le plus angoissé. Mes mains s'apprêtaient à passer la matinée à enfoncer une pelle dans la neige pour voir le trou creusé aussitôt être refermé par de nouveaux flocons. Elles n'avaient alors rien de calme, au contraire, elles rougissaient. Mais je n'étais pas comme Peter dont la faiblesse déjà pointait le bout de son nez, même si nous étions trop jeunes, trop confiants pour nous en apercevoir. J'étais simplement celui qui ne savait pas trop quelle place il aurait à jouer. Pas le meneur, mais pas non plus celui qui se laisserait aveugler, du moins je l'espérais.

Puis elle se tourna, offrant un visage à son ombre que je n'aperçus pas précisément quand il le fallut. Elle parut nous surprendre. J'entendis son rire.

Ce fut faux : j'inventai son rire.

Sirius se figea. James, se tournant vers lui, répéta, d'une voix plus dure :

« Il y a quelqu'un. Elle te ressemble drôlement, tu sais ? »

Il y eut un étrange de silence dont je ne fis pas partie. Du regard, ils s'affrontèrent jusqu'au murmure buté de l'accusé :

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Il mentait.

* * *

Sirius a trois cousines dont la beauté étincèle.

Bellatrix se dresse en aînée comme l'entrée aux Enfers que seul traversa Enée. On dit qu'elle fut la première à se saccager, qu'elle porte le gouffre à son regard. Qu'un soir, elle rassembla tous les dangers et se les laissa attacher.

Andromeda termine sa dernière année, les épaules serrées et la tête levée. On raconte qu'il y a ce garçon qui s'occupe de la rallumer, que sa famille doucement la perdra, que sa jeunesse ne pardonnera pas. Parfois, elle nous sourit de loin.

Narcissa les surpassera toutes deux un jour. Ses yeux glacés coulent sur les peaux et son indifférence fracasse les pièces ; avant on disait que c'était une jolie petite fille, à présent on se tait. Elle est la bouffée d'où nait le silence, je crois qu'on la hait.

Sirius pense qu'elles sont apparues ici comme des petits diamants et qu'à présent elles mettent pied à terre pour grandir et tous nous envahir. « Tu vas voir, elles seront capable de t'avaler tout entier, elles sont toutes complètement tarées. Il n'y a qu'Andromeda, et encore, je sais pas… » Il a toujours cet air dangereusement tranquille lorsqu'on aborde le sujet de sa famille. Le même que prendrait un arrogant condamné à mort quand viendrait le verdict, le même qu'eurent les fiers Romains lorsqu'ils passèrent sous le joug des Tigurins. C'est le signe d'une défaite que Sirius n'accepte pas.

* * *

Il nous regarda. Sa lèvre tressauta, sa pelle s'échappa :

« Je rentre, maintenant. »

Son regard indiqua que nous avions tout intérêt à l'imiter et pourtant déjà il se détournait sans vérifier nous avoir à sa suite. Ses pieds retrouvèrent les traces du chemin qu'il avait vaguement commencé à déneiger lorsque James sembla réaliser ce qui se jouait. Il se mit à courir derrière Sirius jusqu'à ce que la grande porte derrière eux se ferme ; et moi, alors, je restai là, je ne comprends plus pourquoi. Et la silhouette, comme une reine des neiges, se figea superbement pour se laisser reconnaître.

Elle était des trois la plus âgée et soudain elle sembla près.

De la fourrure recouvrait sa gorge et ses cheveux, longs, blanchissaient patiemment sous les coups répétés des flocons. Il me sembla que sa robe avait été relevée, que d'une main on la retenait. Peut-être n'y avait-il là qu'une simple délicatesse, qu'un geste bien appris : ma mère ne disait-elle pas elle-même qu'une femme bien éduquée ne laissait jamais trainer à terre sa robe de sorcier ? Pourtant, sur elle, ce simplement mouvement dégageait une hauteur bien supérieure aux bonnes manières que son port altier confirmait.

Y eut-il jamais pareille beauté offerte ?

Ses yeux se penchèrent sur moi. Je vis dans leur reflet des oiseaux traverser le ciel ses pupilles se voilèrent et semblèrent les encercler. Elles devinrent un trou béant et je pensai reculer lorsque je vis dans son regard une douleur qui n'existait que chez moi et dont je devais toute ma vie me souvenir jusqu'à ce que, pour la dernière fois, elle se dresse face à moi.

Peut-être aussi l'inventai-je. Peut-être voulut-elle me l'offrir parce qu'elle savait que ce petit enfant de onze ans pourrait prendre de l'importance lorsque viendrait la guerre, parce que déjà elle connaissait la saleté de mon secret. Dans tous les cas, ce fut là, dans un petit coin de ses pupilles, sur une ride, sur un pli. Elle sourit.

Les oiseaux s'enflammèrent.

Au loin, quelqu'un se mit à hurler mon nom, à hurler comme un forcené.

Bellatrix m'observa longtemps, puis dit :

« Tu ne cours pas te cacher, alors ? »

La neige tomba. Elle s'éloigna sans me blesser, sans même attendre ma réponse.

Cette année-là, l'Angleterre se heurta à un froid qui n'en finit pas. Il y eut les routes verglacées, les lacs figés, les arbres tombés. Il y eut les flocons à répétitions, les heures de retenues, les points montants et descendants pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Il y eut Andromeda qui ne rentra pas. Ma solitude dans une cabane en bois.

* * *

A quinze ans, elle m'y retrouva pour la première fois.

Je la découvris de nuit, alors que la lune atteignait son quart en ruisselant sur Poudlard et que je fuyais comme un animal traqué les murmures incessants de mon dortoir, James parlant de Lily, Sirius parlant de lui et Peter se débattant pour parler également des cours, de Rogue, des vacances d'été, de la guerre qui commençait. Ils possédaient en eux, me semblait-il, une tranquillité, une assurance qui me manquait. Si Peter avait un jour été l'enfant timide et suiveur dont on devait plus tard se rappeler, à quinze ans, il commençait doucement à se faire entendre lorsque nous n'étions qu'ensemble, coupés du monde. Eux, je le voyais, se renforçaient les uns les autres.

Ils avaient trois amours que je recueillais, parfois fasciné, parfois, dégoûté de l'indifférence avec laquelle ils les donnaient. Cette solidarité familiale qui nous poussais à ne jamais nous séparer quelle que soit l'heure me laissait parfois épuisé, parce qu'elle s'élevait trop forte, trop envahissante, parce qu'elle prenait chaque jour un peu plus d'ampleur. L'enfant unique que les onze premières années de ma vie j'avais été explosait alors. Il en finissait terrifié face le manque de silence, il lui semblait qu'on allait finir par le manger à force de toujours lui parler, de déchiqueter sa vie, cinq ans durant, tous les jours, tout le temps. Dans ces moments, je me glissais hors du château.

La nuit rassurait les hommes. La nuit les apaisait.

« Tu t'en vas en vrai petit loup, m'avait dit une fois Sirius en plaisantant. On parle d'un sujet très important, genre… genre Lily, le Quidditch, la soirée de demain où tu _dois_ venir même si c'est interdit, et tout d'un coup, hop, tu as disparu pour ta superbe Cabane qui manque de nous tuer chaque fois qu'on essaie d'y entrer. »

J'avais haussé les épaules. Peut-être.

« Tu es un drôle de secret.

– On t'aime quand même.

– Et maintenant, on pourra t'accompagner, n'est-ce pas ? », avait rajouté Peter.

Il semblait alors si fier.

« Des Animagus, tu te rends compte ? Nous, _nous _! Les quatre, ensemble, nous sommes devenu Animagus ! »

Mais l'hiver avait cédé sa place

Je n'avais pas même fini de descendre les escaliers que je sus, que je _sentis_ la présence de Bellatrix me recouvrir. Elle n'avait pas tentée de se cacher. Au contraire elle jouait et grandissait.

J'aperçus son ombre silencieuse aux épaules droites qui laissaient couler délicatement sa robe. Le tissu épousait ses formes. Il traçait langoureusement ses bras, s'ouvrait sur le dos pour mieux se coller à ses reins avant de retomber à terre, engourdi de sa beauté, tel un amant satisfait. Ses cheveux avaient été emprisonnés en un chignon où les boucles se débattaient, où les pinces flanchaient sous le poids des mèches. Le tout semblait sur le point de s'écrouler et pourtant, rien n'eut l'imprudence de bouger lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange tourna la tête vers moi.

Je restai pétrifié.

« Remus, susurra-t-elle et son sourire se fit plus rouge au bord de ses lèvres. Tu en as mis du temps.

– Qui… »

Je ne terminai pas ma question. Je savais son nom. Elle leur ressemblait tant, à Sirius, à Andromeda, si ce n'est cette froideur amusée et échappée, cette indifférence affreuse déversée, que ma voix se perdit dans son silence. J'eus l'impression de retrouver l'enfant de onze ans qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'observer pareille à une entité qu'on ne pouvait approcher. Je pris conscience que quatre ans durant, je l'avais gardée en moi, je l'avais mise dans une cage comme l'image d'un oiseau et à présent qu'elle m'apparaissait, toute ma fascination remonta brutalement sous forme d'un désir étrange, fulgurant et douloureux.

Peut-être aussi l'avais-je déjà rêvée. Peut-être était-ce elle l'ombre qui se glissai la nuit dans mon sommeil, qui me regardait et riait derrière laquelle alors je courais puis me perdais. C'était un cauchemar qui me revenait sans cesse lorsque l'hiver apparaissait et à présent, Bellatrix se tenait face à moi et j'avais cette sourde envie de tendre la main et de la garder entière, silencieuse, précieuse, près de moi.

A aucun moment la peur ne prit le pas.

« C'est amusant, n'est-ce pas, reprit-elle, de se retrouver aujourd'hui. As-tu vu le ciel ? Il n'a jamais été aussi clair. »

Elle ressemblait à une reine. Elle en avait la voix, le corps et la tranquillité.

J'hochai la tête sans comprendre.

« C'est un joli nom. Remus, ne penses-tu pas ? Un nom d'influence ; tu es le sacrifié, le tué ; tu es celui qui restera sans descendance et sans l'Empire, mais tu peux encore changer le cours des choses.

– Je… ne comprends pas. »

Mon souffle me parvint coupé, comme si une folle course l'avait précédé.

« Assied-toi. », ordonna doucement Bellatrix.

Sa main me désigna une chaise branlante, seule survivante de la précédente pleine lune.

Lentement, je refusai.

Son regard soyeux se fit plus dur. Elle s'avança. Alors je m'aperçus qu'elle n'était pas si grande, que dans un an sûrement, je la dépasserai ; je m'aperçus que ses cheveux n'étaient pas noir mais simplement brun, un brun cachou où semblait se perdre quelques nuances marrons qui redoraient l'ensemble ; et par-dessus tout, je m'aperçus que le gris formant ses yeux interdisant la moindre obstination.

« Assied-toi, Remus. »

L'instant suivant, mes jambes lâchèrent et je me retrouvai le contact rugueux du bois. Satisfaite, Bellatrix me contourna et se glissa derrière moi.

« Tu grandis, remarqua-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé. Tu es l'ami de mon cousin, n'est-ce pas ?

– Si c'est pour qu'il devienne votre pantin que vous êtes là…

– Oh, non ! – son rire arrogant résonna dans toute la pièce – Je n'en ai que faire de mon cousin, Remus. C'est à _toi_ que je m'intéresse aujourd'hui. En doutes-tu ? »

Je voulus tourner la tête mais aussitôt, ses doigts se glissèrent autours de mes jours et m'en empêchèrent :

« Ne me regarde pas, souffla-t-elle. Non, non, mon petit loup, pas encore, pas maintenant. Je connais cette envie qui te monte du ventre. Je connais ta vie : mordu si jeune, tu as porté la honte sur tes épaules en silence, en secret. Tu as vu le regard de tes parents changer. Ton père, particulièrement, n'a jamais plus pu te câliner. Quelle tristesse, mon amour de petit loup... Et comment est devenue ta mère ? Entre eux, ils se sont déchirés. La présence de l'autre leur devient insupportable, le ressens-tu encore quand tu rentres ou ont-ils fini par se quitter ? Car à qui la faute, si un loup-garou t'a attaqué ? Puis tu es arrivé à Poudlard. Quelle jolie cabane qu'on t'a construite, comme tu serais bien ici si seulement il n'y avait pas cet animal qui prenait possession de ton âme une fois par mois ! Crois-tu avoir trouvé ta place ? Tu es toujours seul lorsque tu te transformes. Tu es toujours le pestiféré et il n'y a personne pour te soigner lorsqu'à bout de forces, las de chercher une cible qui ne viendra pas, tu te mords les bras.

– Que veux-tu ? »

Ses doigts valsèrent sur mon cou puis s'arrêtèrent.

« Tu n'es pas comme eux, murmura-t-elle.

– Je suis un sorcier.

– Tu es un loup-garou.

– Et après ?

– Tu ne seras jamais heureux parmi eux, déclara-t-elle. Ils sont là, à te dévisager, à vouloir t'emprisonner. Ce sont eux, ces adorables sorciers comme Dumbledore, qui t'enferment entre quatre murs. Tu es différent. Mais il y en a d'autres… d'autres qui comprendront. Un homme, particulièrement. Ce n'est pas un simple sorcier, il est l'ami des gens comme toi. Je pourrais te le présenter et, sais-tu, il a autours de lui des gens qui te ressemblent. C'est un homme comme jamais plus tu n'en rencontreras, un homme qui se bat pour qu'un sang aussi pur que le tien le fût ne soit plus jamais souillé. »

J'eus un mouvement de recul qu'elle bloqua d'un geste d'un frôlement de la main.

« Non, dis-je. Non, laisse-moi. »

Son emprise se resserra.

« Je sais de qui tu parles, lâchai-je faiblement. J'ai entendu parler de ton maître. Je sais très bien ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il cherche. »

Un affolement naquit dans ma voix, je ne sus jamais pourquoi. Peut-être qu'à travers ces mots, je sentis qu'elle se détachait de moi et cela terrifia : à onze ans je l'avais vue si belle et pourtant, je savais déjà tout de sa laideur. Cet enfant dans lequel j'étais enfermé aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir la toucher, l'ébranler, pour pouvoir la garder, quitte à devenir son jouet. Et je la retrouvai soudain, quatre ans plus tard, et j'étais incapable de me défaire de ma fidélité.

« Et qu'est-ce donc ? chantonna-t-elle.

– Il tue. Il tue pour le pouvoir. »

Soudain son visage trop proche du mien. Soudain son souffle mêlé au mien.

« Mais que veux-tu d'autre, si ce n'est le pouvoir ? Et je t'en prie… – sa paume se posa sur mon front et longea mes cheveux – ne me répond pas une chose aussi idéalisé que la Justice ou la Liberté. Je préfère ton silence aux idioties qu'on apprend chez les Gryffondor. »

Ses traits d'impératrice luisirent en s'apercevant qu'il n'y aurait alors aucune réponse. Nous restâmes là, à nous dévisager

Elle sembla prendre feu et disparut.

* * *

A votre bon coeur, une **review** ?

La suite viendra certainement dans une ou deux semaines.

A bientôt,

Ana'


	2. Chapitre II

Hello,

Comme promis, voici donc le second et avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction sur Remus et Bellatrix. Je ne dirai pas qu'il y a plus d'action (je crois que vous le savez, maintenant : je ne suis pas très douée pour l'action lorsque j'écris des drames), mais disons qu'il y a une avancée. Hum. Une petite, au moins, dirons-nous ? Bellatrix est un personnage qui me terrorise, en fait. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle m'échappe lorsque je tente de la figer par des mots. Que ce n'est pas tout à fait elle. C'est très frustrant. Quant à Remus... eh bien, je l'ai découvert en écrivant ce texte. Vraiment. Je ne m'y étais jamais intéressée avant.

Bref, vous me pardonnerez les fautes qui m'ont échappée. La relecture et moi, ce n'est pas l'amour fou et je suis en pleine guerre contre ffnet qui me vire mes points-virgules, mais sinon, tout va bien.

Un très grand merci à : **Selemba**, **Inkfire **et **xxShimyxx** pour leur review.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Titre :** Ce que mord la lune

**Résumé :** ''Cette année-là, l'Angleterre se heurta à un froid qui n'en finit pas. Il y eut les routes verglacées, les lacs figés, les arbres tombés. Il y eut les flocons à répétition, les heures de retenues, les points montants et descendants pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Il y eut Andromeda qui ne rentra pas. Ma solitude dans une cabane en bois.'

**Rating : **K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce fut l'été, puis la rentrée. Ma sixième année.

Parfois, en regardant le lac qui s'étalait, il me semblait apercevoir une silhouette pleine de beauté qui m'observait mais fuyait chaque fois que je tentais de m'en approcher. Elle était là, quelque part dans ce monde, elle se cachait, elle en riait. Elle devait se tenir dans son manoir, peut-être visitait-elle Narcissa qui à présent s'était fiancée, peut-être regardait-elle le ciel, et la lune, et les terres affolées ; qu'en faisait-elle, de ses cadavres, et comment était-elle, hors de son cercle de tranquillité ? J'entendais les murmures sur les Black s'épaissir. Les familles s'effondraient les unes après les autres, elles se retrouvaient trouée d'un, de deux, parfois de tous ses membres mais les Black ne faiblissaient pas.

Chez les Gryffondor, on connut un premier déferlement de passions : on prit connaissance qu'un Ordre du Phénix existait, quelque part au dehors, qu'il était mené par Dumbledore et que c'était là, là qu'il fallait aller lorsque Poudlard se terminerait. Frank et Alice Londubat, de trois ans plus âgé que nous, avaient débuté leur formation d'Auror, s'y étaient engagés, et on disait d'eux qu'ils étaient les plus doué. A peine avaient-ils été diplômé qu'ils s'étaient mariés et à présent, James nous assurait en riant que lui aussi, dans une année et demi, épouserait Lily.

« Il faudra juste l'en informer, fit remarquer Sirius.

– Ah, en effet, ça pourrait avoir son utilité… »

Les Black restaient pourtant une entité à laquelle personne n'osait vraiment s'en prendre. Les plus courageux déclaraient qu'ils étaient des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tous les regards se tournaient alors sur Sirius. Lui ne répondait pas. Il serrait les dents. Je voyais une ride apparaître sur son front, une marque de vieillesse qui n'avait jamais été présente auparavant. A seize ans, il semblait soudain sur le point de prendre une terrible décision que son reste d'enfant ne pouvait encore assumer pleinement. La nuit, il se réveillait. Lui et James chuchotaient. Je les entendais, dans le dortoir noyé sous les ronflements de Peter, tirer des plans :

« Tu viendras à la maison. »

Puis, plus tard :

« Tu bloqueras ton compte aux prochaines vacances. A Noël, tu prépareras une dernière valise discrètement. Prends tout ce qui te reste. Ce à quoi tu tiens. Tes livres, tes photos, n'importe quoi.

– Je ne veux rien qui me rattache à cette maison si ce n'est mon nom.

– Alors viens tel que tu es. »

Les silences se firent plus durs. Peter vint un jour me voir :

« Les deux, expliqua-t-il, ils sont ensemble. Ils ont un but et cela leur apporte de la puissance. Mais nous ?

– Nous sommes avec eux. »

Il secoua doucement la tête et ses yeux parurent se voiler :

« Je sais, mais… Je ne suis pas courageux. Pas comme eux, en tout cas, rajouta-t-il en voyant mon geste de réfutation. Je ne veux pas mourir, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin et me retrouver devant des Mangemorts encerclant ma maison.

– Alors quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules, l'air malheureux.

« Justement. Alors je ne sais pas. »

En décembre, Bellatrix revint dans la Cabane hurlante. Elle semblait tranquille mais entre ses doigts, une tasse translucide tremblait, une porcelaine attrapant les rayons morts du soleil.

« Ton avis a-t-il changé ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non. »

Elle resta silencieuse plusieurs secondes. Je vis la fumée s'élever de sa tasse tandis que ses lèvres plongeaient dans le liquide doré. Je sentis la nuit monter.

« Les sorciers…, commença-t-elle.

– Tu n'arriveras jamais à m'avoir par la haine. »

Ce fut l'unique remarque qui sembla un jour l'ébranler.

« Ce ne sera pas par la haine, alors. »

Ses yeux se plantèrent en moi. Elle s'approcha des escaliers puis, juste avant de s'en aller, se tourna une dernière fois vers moi. Son visage luisait à la lumière de la lune qui nous parvenait des fissures.

« Pas par la haine. », répèta-t-elle.

Je n'en parlai jamais aux autres. L'incompréhension et la honte me retinrent ; je serrai ce secret dans un coin du cœur. Quelque chose au dedans, pourtant, me hurlait que j'avais tort. Que c'était une traîtrise que de parler à cette femme qui ressemblait tant à Sirius. Qui portait son sang mais l'avait barbouillé d'obscurité. Les cadavres arrivaient lentement. Nous avions seize ans et pas encore l'idée de ce que cela représentait dans la réalité. Poudlard était un monde à part où rien ne pouvait véritablement nous toucher, malgré notre courage, malgré nos idéaux nous nous pensions toujours invincible d'une certaine façon.

Lorsque la pleine lune venait, James, Sirius et Peter m'accompagnaient. Les mois se succédèrent et je finis par croire que Bellatrix n'existait que dans ma pensée, qu'elle ne représentait peut-être qu'une infime partie de mon désir d'échapper soudain à mes incertitudes à l'aide d'un objet, une forme, une idée ; que peut-être ne l'avais-je construite que dans le but de me démarquer et de me rassurer, comme lorsqu'au milieu du conte, le héros se retrouve à l'intersection de deux chemins. Le premier le mène au Bien, le second au Mal, et en lui se cache toujours cette horrible et insidieuse envie que tout s'arrête, qu'on le laisse plonger de l'autre côté et souffrir, peut-être, mais souffrir sans plus rien avoir à penser parce qu'il aurait découvert ce qu'il y a de plus noir en l'humanité. Bellatrix m'avait demandé de rejoindre les Mangemorts et j'avais refusé. Et alors je m'étais senti important et honnête. La satisfaction avait déferlée dans mes veines tandis que je pensais : mon action changera le cours des évènements.

Le mois de mai s'imposa.

Pour la première fois, James se rapprocha de Lily sans avoir besoin d'un sort de Protection. Ce fut étrange, ce sourire tranquille qui s'éleva sur le visage de ce garçon dont je pensais connaître la moindre facette. Un sourire apaisé, dénué de toute insolence. L'observer dans ces moments privés me parut être une violence et je me détournai. Dans les couloirs, je vis Rogue se renfermer, s'éloigner. Les rumeurs annoncèrent qu'il avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que quelque chose en lui s'était cassé. Peter ne le lâcha plus du regard :

« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est vrai ? murmura-t-il. Comment a-t-il fait ? Comment a-t-il fait pour l'accepter ? »

Bien des années plus tard, je réalisai que ce « il » ne se rapportait pas à Rogue comme je l'avais pensé, mais bien au Seigneur des Ténèbres que Peter songeait déjà, terrifié, à regagner.

A la fin du mois de juin, Sirius s'installa chez James. Lorsque le train entra en gare, il serra ses valises, sa chouette et sa fierté, et, tandis que les Black l'attendaient de l'autre côté, il se dirigea en homme auprès des Potter.

Je vis Druella se détourner.

Encore un été. Une longue absence. Il y eut des morts, des ténèbres à s'en étouffer, beaucoup de terres brûlées, des lambeaux à ramasser, et au milieu du sang, il me sembla entendre Bellatrix chanter.

Ce ne fut que tard que j'appris à la haïr.

* * *

A dix-sept, je pensai le monde dépourvu de ses hésitations. L'été fit sauter en chacun d'entre nous les restes de confiance que nous avions posé en l'humanité et un vrai combat s'engagea. Si l'année précédente les décisions à prendre nous paraissaient embrumées, à présent, elles se dressaient devant et nous ne nous posions plus la moindre question. Lily fut la première à produire un Patronus mais ce fut James qui le maîtrisa suffisamment pour l'utiliser comme moyen de communication, à l'image de Dumbledore.

Le mien prit du temps à devenir animal. Il semblait hésiter à se figer, sa forme s'arrondissait puis disparaissait Sirius s'en moquait, je me détournais.

Je pensai à Bellatrix. Elle me hantait et je voyais en cette chose opaque son reflet. Je commençai à rêver d'elle ; son cou gracile, ses mains fines et ses lèvres ensanglantées m'apparaissaient. Elle semblait sans cesse sur le point de me dévorer mais parfois, elle s'asseyait tranquille et peignait sa chevelure d'un geste répété. J'observai alors un feu s'allumer sous ses doigts décidés de la simple étincelle, il grandissait, se dispersait, et moi sur ma chaise, je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'attendais qu'elle se retourne mais elle paraissait au contraire reculer, alors je l'appelais, je hurlais son nom. Une peur constante me griffait le cœur. Soudain, ses cheveux exaltés me rejoignaient, puis c'était elle toute entière, pleine de sa beauté, qui m'embrassait, me déshabillait. Ses dents se plantaient, je voulais crier. Ses longs cils traçaient des rivières sur mes joues, je m'entendais supplier, puis je baissais la tête et je voyais ses mains se recouvrir. Je reculais, terrifié, et lentement, elle les relevait à la hauteur de mon visage et me forçait à sentir cette odeur âcre, de sang, de mort et de massacre. Puis, me dévoilant ses paumes, j'y apercevais un cœur arraché qui battait et je m'y reconnaissais. Je reculais. Je touchais ma poitrine où rien n'existait. Alors la lune se dévoilait et je me réveillais.

« En ce moment, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler dans ton sommeil, me fit pensivement remarquer Peter en cours de potion.

– Ah oui ? »

Sirius se tourna vers moi :

« Il a raison. Tu répètes tout le temps : _arrête-toi, arrête-toi_ et une fois, tu t'es même levé et tu nous as déclaré : _par l'amour, pas par la haine_. C'est quoi, ces rêves de malade que tu nous fais ? »

Le soir-même, mon Patronus se forma.

La louve me fixa un long moment et je discernai, résigné, du gris à ses pupilles.

Cette nuit-là, je restai un long moment à me poser une seule et unique question : comment un homme – en l'occurrence, moi – pouvait-il si violemment ressentir un désir tout tourné sur une personne qu'il n'avait qu'à peine rencontrer, et que tout poussait à détester ? Car Bellatrix était la représentation même de la folie qui s'était incrusté chez les Sang Purs à l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un mélange de fragile et de terrifiant. Lorsque j'avais onze ans, j'étais l'enfant impressionné. Elle m'était alors apparue pareille à une statue antique dont la beauté de sa chair ne pouvais rivaliser avec la pierre. A quinze ans, je tentais vaguement de me trouver, d'assumer tout ce qui me différenciait et pourtant, j'étais déjà capable de percevoir qu'il avait en elle un trou béant dans lequel tout sorcier pouvait sombrer. A seize ans, enfin, j'étais encore terrifié malgré tous mes efforts pour l'ignorer. Elle, elle avait toujours eu ce calme arrogant – j'aurai aimé le prendre et le piétiner.

Mais maintenant ?

Ce fut en cours de métamorphose que pulsa soudain sa voix. Un murmure étrange qui prit brutalement possession de moi : _Je t'attends_. Et je l'aurai reconnu n'importe où, lâché au milieu de la foule. Tandis que mon oiseau s'enflammait et que mon sort le projetait au bout de la salle, ce fut elle, et elle seule, qui se troua en moi.

McGonagall m'enleva cinq points.

Je n'y prêtai aucune attention. Elle était là.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, je m'enfuis tel un voleur jusqu'à la Cabane. Je descendis jusqu'à la chambre, tremblant dans les escaliers, vacillant, trébuchant, j'avais encore sa voix partout, elle résonnait dans mon ventre et dans l'obscurité, je descendis, descendis et je la retrouvai.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs mois après que j'appris l'occlumencie.

Sa robe plus fine épousait ses jambes et grisait la couleur des ses yeux. Elle semblait couler en l'absence du vent et danser à l'immobilité. Sa chevelure trembla lorsque Bellatrix me regarda.

« Ce ne sera pas par la haine, dit-elle au moment où je m'apprêtais à la toucher. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Touche-moi, Remus. Crois-tu vraiment que je ne peux percevoir à quel point tu en as envie ? »

L'ordre dans sa voix. Le mépris, le dédain. Et la provocation de ses lèvres, de ses mains qui se tendirent vers moi.

La _toucher_. L'avoir. Une seconde, seulement. Son corps resplendissant, sa peau aérienne ; une seconde, encore.

Je l'enlaçai, par curiosité voulus-je penser. A présent, je la dépassais très légèrement et elle cala son souffle contre mon cou.

« Pourquoi me vouloir ? »

Bellatrix haussa les épaules.

« Parce que tu es jeune. Parce que tu es un ami de Sirius et qu'on dit de toi que tu es le plus sensé des trois, celui qui peut les convaincre.

– Nous sommes quatre.

– Vraiment ? sourit-elle. Alors des quatre. Et parce que tu as le sang du loup en toi. Tu pourrais alors devenir une arme redoutable, ne penses-tu pas ? »

Je me penchai vers elle et la serrai un peu plus contre moi.

« Non. »

Elle releva la tête et son regard me noya d'arrogance :

« Alors lâche-moi. »

C'est elle seule qui se détacha.

Ses cheveux au coin des lèvres. Ses longs cils mordant l'obscurité. Ce rouge dans le sourire. L'enveloppe charnelle de ses paupières.

« Désire-moi, susurra-t-elle.

– C'est ce que je fais déjà. », répliquai-je simplement.

Et je ne mentais pas.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, elle m'apparut une nouvelle fois.

« Viendras-tu ? », demanda-t-elle.

Je l'observai avec un sourire fantomatique :

« Non. Cela serait t'appartenir.

– Quelle différence avec l'instant présent ?

– Tes mains sont pleines de sang.

– Et elles te tiennent. »

Je sentis un fer dans ma gorge. Je voulus secouer la tête et la repousser. Mes dix-sept années, mes faiblesses et sa beauté m'en empêchèrent. Cette hésitation la fit rire de plus belle et elle poussa mon corps contre les pieds du lit. Debout, face à face, je l'affrontai, immobile, et il me sembla qu'une fureur naquit au fond de son regard. J'en tirai une certaine fierté qui se figea et se fracassa à terre lorsque Bellatrix me lâcha.

Lentement, ses doigts se posèrent entre ses seins et détachèrent le bouton de sa cape qui s'écroula. Délicatement, ils évoluèrent jusqu'à son dos et tirèrent les ficelles. Sa robe se fit alors plus lâche, ses chaussures roulèrent. Je fermai les yeux. Son corps s'attacha au mien. Ses bras s'enroulèrent pareils à des serpents envahissant chaque recoin de ma peau, ses ongles tracèrent des arabesques, ses dents se plantèrent sur mes lèvres.

Puis ce fut le froid de l'abandon.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, elle s'était glissée au creux du lit.

« Tu me fascines. », murmurai-je et je perçus à ma voix une douleur que j'ignorai jusque là.

Elle rit.

« L'amour est une fascination. A vrai dire, il en est même sa plus extrême représentation mais l'homme, dans son impuissance, a préféré lui donner un autre nom. Car la fascination est malsaine, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est laide, elle tranche la gorge à celui qui l'élève, tandis que l'amour… on aimerait se dire que l'amour est beau, que l'amour est vivant, qu'il est fait de milliards de petites perfections. »

Je voulus lui dire qu'elle avait faux. N'y parvins pas.

Je me laissai asseoir

« A quoi reconnaît-on l'être aimé ? » demanda-t-elle en repoussant les draps à ses pieds.

J'hésitai :

« Il est celui à qui on pense lorsqu'on sent la mort arriver.

– De vieillesse ou tué ?

– Quelle qu'elle soit. »

Elle sourit. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent à mon cou et son corps se pressa contre le mien. Nue, elle se dressa un court instant dans la lumière blême et je la vis toute entière danser avant de se poser sur moi, avant de se faire petite entre mes bras.

« Ce n'est à son assassin qu'on pense ? », murmura-t-elle.

Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres, sur les joues, sur la gorge.

« Non.

– Sauf s'ils ne forment qu'une seule et unique personne.

– Tu as compris. »

Elle me repoussa alors et me fixa, les yeux sombres :

« Tu es un idiot, dit-elle.

– Pardon ?

– Tu es un imbécile. Et tu m'aimes. »

Puis Bellatrix plongea en moi.

* * *

Elle ne revint plus.

J'attendis longtemps, m'échappant de Poudlard dès que j'en avais l'occasion. J'appris à guetter les souffles endormis du dortoir, à me glisser le long des couloirs et à mentir sur l'épuisement flagrant de mon visage. Dans cette chambre où je la connus une fois, je refis les draps et cassai les murs. A la pleine lune, James, Sirius et Peter s'étonnèrent d'un désespoir grimpant qui avait surgit « inexplicablement ». Parce qu'elle ne revenait pas, ne comprenaient-ils pas, elle ne revenait pas.

J'attendis au soleil couchant, j'attendis entre les lunes.

Puis un matin, Bellatrix Lestrange rejoignit la Gazette des Sorciers aux côtés de son époux et j'eus l'impression d'assister à un viol. Sur le papier, ses traits m'apparurent déformés, semblables aux autres. Elle se tenait là, offerte aux yeux de chaque sorcier, sans autre protection que l'indifférence portée sur son visage et cela me donna envie de vomir parce que pour la première fois, le terme Mangemort lui fut attribué et alors tout devint vrai : les morts qu'elle poursuivait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cette Marque, la véritable haine qui semblait la posséder.

Sirius déchira méticuleusement le papier sans toucher à son petit-déjeuner et une fois ce travail terminé, il déclara :

« Ils l'abattront. Ils doivent l'abattre. Vous avez vu l'air de folle qu'elle a ? En vrai, c'est pire encore. J'espère qu'ils la trouveront et qu'ils la massacreront. Elle est comme ma mère mais elle, elle est devenue une boule d'action. De toutes ces listes de familles disparues ou mortes, vous pouvez être sûrs que la moitié garde Bellatrix en dernier souvenir. »

Je ne répondis pas.

Sirius resta encore toute la journée avec des yeux mornes, presque désespérés, mais remplis d'une rage abyssale.

Pourtant, j'attendis vraiment.

La cabana hurla, elle s'en fracassa la voix. Des fissures apparurent aux murs. Le sol se noircit.

Une pierre aux lèvres.

Un feu au cœur.

Un vide au ventre, un oiseau, un effluve puis le rien.

J'attendis comme un idiot, la cherchai au soleil et dans la boue, aux abords de la forêt, du lac, du château je restai comme une ombre au coin d'une lune mais sa silhouette demeura d'un côté où je ne pouvais plus l'attraper.

J'en crevai.

L'été se couvrit et la guerre m'exhiba.

Les Potter furent tué. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparut. Bellatrix gagna un aller simple pour Azkaban et je crus ne plus jamais avoir à y penser. Quatorze années de silence. La pauvreté, les errances inespérées. C'est étonné qu'un matin, j'ouvris les yeux sur mon corps effaré et m'aperçut que je m'étais contenté de le flétrir.

La guerre recommença.

Je me surpris à respirer.

* * *

La suite dans en tout cas deux semaines, quand je rentre de Crans Montana et de Russie o/

(et je remarque ma journée très constructive, aujourd'hui : café, bain, facebook, cigarette et Leonard Cohen en boucle)

Une petite **review** pour bien terminer ? :)

A très bientôt,

Ana'

P-S : Cela dit, je crois qu'on ne saurait choisir mieux que Leonard Cohen pour lire ce chapitre. Genre... genre _Waiting for the miracle_ (et, oui, je sais, ça vous fait une belle jambe que je vous le dise maintenant que vous êtes à la fin du chapitre, hein).


	3. Chapitre III

Oh oui, je suis toujours en retard dans mes publications. On ne se change pas, hein.

Je suis pourtant bien rentrée de Crans Montana, je suis bien rentrée de Saint Petersbourg aussi - et au passage, c'est une ville merveilleuse, magnifique, je veux y retourner un jour en été. J'ai eu le temps de repartir à quatre jours à Zermatt aussi, pour clôturer cette saison de ski. Oui, je suis incapable de rester chez moi, je sais. Et quand j'y suis, j'ai atrocement trop de travail. Ces deux prochains vont me faire déménager en bibliothèque, j'ai hâte.

En tout cas, voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction.

Qu'en dire ? Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Il y a quelque chose qui manque, je le sais - peut-être parce que les Maraudeurs n'y apparaissent plus, peut-être parce que j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour vraiment le terminer... Dans tous les cas, les critiques seront les bienvenus : si je peux y papoter des corrections, allonger ou rajouter quelque chose, je le ferai avec plaisir.

Un très grand merci à : **feufollet**, **Lili Carter**, **Inkfire**,** Bouyachaka**,** Lil's C **et **JustanotherTime** pour leur review.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Titre :** Ce que mord la lune

**Résumé :** ''Cette année-là, l'Angleterre se heurta à un froid qui n'en finit pas. Il y eut les routes verglacées, les lacs figés, les arbres tombés. Il y eut les flocons à répétition, les heures de retenues, les points montants et descendants pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Il y eut Andromeda qui ne rentra pas. Ma solitude dans une cabane en bois.'

**Rating : **K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda Nymphadora et à son regard lumineux, je ne pus que répondre :

– Oui. »

Ses cheveux se firent bleus. Sa bouche se tordit et devint plus large, plus épaisse ; ses joues se remplirent. Elle me lança une moue provocatrice qui me pétilla dans le cœur. Ses yeux seuls, ses yeux gris d'aristocrate, ne changèrent pas. La métamorphose n'avait jamais pu aller jusque là.

« Et comme ça, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi ? »

J'hochai la tête :

« Tu devrais toujours garder cet air là. »

Elle éclata de rire, redevint elle-même et posa sa tête contre mon torse. Sa main vint chercher la mienne et s'y entrelaça.

Un long moment, nous restâmes ainsi.

Un silence d'enfant. Le vent frappant à la fenêtre, les couvertures nous reliant.

Il y eut le feu mourant, les bûches manquant e je ressentis cette voix aux accents hivernales qui résonna en moi :

« Mais que fais-tu, Remus ? – ses canines acérées, fantômes, se plantèrent aux creux de mes reins – A quoi joues-tu, lorsque tu attrapes cette fille qui lui ressemble, lorsque tu la serres entre tes bras et lui construit un avenir serré en toi ? C'est idiot, c'est si futile. Tu crois te libérer d'un poids, mais tu te mords la queue avec ostentation. Elle en mourra, tu le sais. Elle en mourra à cause de toi. »

Jusqu'à la fin, je ne pus associer Bellatrix Lestrange qu'aux froideurs du mois de janvier, me sentant toujours emprisonné par cette première vision, par ce champ de blanc où elle se dressait, la majestueuse, pareille à la Reine des Neiges qui emporta Kay dans un pays lointain. Peut-être planta-t-elle, elle aussi, une poussière au coin de mon cœur. Une ancre de dégoût contre laquelle je me débattis une vie entière.

Un jour, j'aperçus Nymphadora c'était au Terrier sûrement, lorsque les plats fumaient sur la grande table et que Molly recouvrait son angoisse de desserts dégoulinants. Son visage, aux premiers abords, me terrifia de par ses traits si connus, son regard aux nuances d'hiver. Mais il y avait chez elle une jeunesse malicieuse, une maladresse qui semblait émerveiller jusqu'au soleil. Elle possédait, bien gardée, une joyeuse inconstance et s'ouvrait toute entière, croisait les bras, parlait et riait sans arrière-pensée. Je m'aperçus bientôt combien elle brillait. Elle brillait de couleurs, il fallait l'arrêter, la calmer, la rassurer. Il fallait en prendre soin, la protéger, l'aimer.

Ce fut elle la première qui s'attacha. Ce fut elle qui posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et en détacha la boue qu'avait laissée l'ombre d'une femme qui lui ressemblait.

« Je n'ai pas peur avec toi, m'expliqua Nymphadora. Je sais que nous serons heureux pour le temps qu'on aura, et quand je suis avec toi, je m'en fiche de mourir demain. Je ne pense plus à la guerre. J'ai juste envie… je ne sais pas, juste envie de rester là et de ne plus penser à rien. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

– Oui.

– Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti ça avec quelqu'un ? »

Il ne fallut pas. Je n'y pensai pas, pas à elle.

Je n'y pensai pas ou alors peut-être mais je la chassai d'un voile posé et finis par croire qu'elle m'avait échappé. Que Bellatrix Lestrange appartenait à un autre passé, à un paysage où il neigeait c'était il y a longtemps, quand j'étais jeune et innocent, elle était si belle alors, elle était un trou béant qui se saignait et me décomposait, est-ce que vraiment je pus l'aimer ?

« Non, jamais. »

Je caressai les cheveux courts de Tonks et déposai un léger baiser sur son front. Elle fronça le nez :

« Arrête. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être une enfant lorsque tu fais ça. »

Je ne voulus jamais voir qu'en vérité, c'est ce qu'elle était.

L'enfant du remplacement.

* * *

Puis Azkaban échappa à Bellatrix. Cette nuit, au Ministère – cette nuit où Sirius s'en alla – je ne l'affrontai pas. J'entendis son nom qui vint de très loin, pareil à une ombre, la cherchai, l'inventai jusqu'à ce qu'il me semble l'apercevoir.

Alors il y eut cette vague atroce de haine qui déferla sur moi et bloqua chacun de mes muscles. Je la vis, partout, je la vis, ou peut-être fut-ce ces lumières blafardes qui la dessinèrent hors de mes souvenirs, les sorts enveloppant sa chevelure ; il y eu un grand rire, un voile déchiré, un cœur battant et épuisé qui se brisa à mes pieds. Je la vis ensanglantée, je la vis lumineuse puis écrasée, barbouillée de laideur, je la vis apprivoisée, étranglée, découpée, en cadavre pour la remplacer mais ce ne fut pas là qu'elle fut tuée et de Sirius émergea alors une absence glacée.

Je voulus figer cette haine dans ma gorge la garder, la polir, savoir qu'il existerait toujours chez moi la possibilité de la ressortir pour Bellatrix. Ce sentiment me parut rassurant, il tira de mon ventre une force d'indifférence soudaine. J'en oubliai la neige, j'en oubliai le froid et sa silhouette gracile de reine pour n'en garder que l'obscure promesse de mort qu'elle incarnait. Je blanchis mes nuits à travailler le dégoût, puis une fois que je me crus à l'abri, tout s'échappa. La haine se glissa sous ma porte et m'abandonna, la lâche, pour me laisser avec Nymphadora dans les bras.

Bellatrix Lestrange revint, tout en chair, au même temps que l'hiver. Le plus doux, peut-être, que connut l'Angleterre.

La neige, poudreuse, laiteuse en se déposant, s'était assoupie sous les pas et se noyait, gorgée de soleil. Elle en était devenue hideuse lorsque Dumbledore m'envoya à l'autre bout du pays, dans l'espoir de rallier des loups garous à nous. Je m'y rendis seul, dans un village qui ne ressemblait à rien. Une ruine faite de bouts de bois et de tavernes grises accordées au ciel, où les sorciers avançaient collés aux murs en serrant contre eux leurs enfants, où les chiens reniflaient les décombres, hurlant de nuit comme de jours, usant ainsi de leurs dernières forces.

La magie noire et la terreur puaient aux portes. Cela me frappa.

J'avançai là-bas, cherchant à capter les regards baissés mais moi-même, lorsque je croisai mon reflet, j'eus du mal à m'appréhender. Le Polynectar avait déformé tout ce qui me représentait. Soudain, mes cheveux avaient brunis, mon visage s'était allongé soudain, ce n'était plus tellement moi, c'était ce moldu dans la rue, cet illustre inconnu, et puis j'aurai pu crever d'un coup sans que personne ne me nomme. Peut-être était-ce ça le pire, dans la guerre : mourir un peu par erreur, comme un chien au fond d'une ruelle, sans fleur à votre nom sur une tombe.

Ce fut là, sur ce chemin de décombres, dans un des derniers bars à la porte béante, que Bellatrix Lestrange s'engouffra. De l'autre côté de la rue, sa silhouette sans visage, sa silhouette tout en noir à la capuche relevée, me frappa de plein fouet.

J'y entrai.

Je n'eus pas besoin de la chercher pour la trouver. Des flocons s'étaient bloqués entre ses mèches, lui formant une tiare aussi glacée qu'éphémère, et ils étincelaient à la lumière pâle du bar. Je m'assis à ses côtés. Mon souffle chercha le sien, se cogna à son odeur acide et à ses traits ciselés.

Il n'y eut chez elle pas un cil qui en trembla.

Les deux ou trois ombres formant la clientèle la reconnurent et s'en allèrent sans bruit. Le patron cessa de respirer. Osa à peine s'approcher.

Je commandai un Whisky Pur Feu et à son sourire, je compris qu'elle m'avait reconnu, que quelque chose du plus profond de son être avait démasqué mon identité, malgré ma voix plus rauque, mes gestes lents et étudiés, malgré cette apparence étrange que la potion m'avait attribuée.

De longues minutes, elle se laissa observer.

Alors voilà Azkaban, pensai-je. Voilà tout ce que les Détracteurs retirent de la beauté extérieure. Tes joues gorgées de soleil se sont noyées, ne reste que ces os saillant qui semblent posséder une vie propre, qui tirent sur ta peau ; en fut-elle douce, un jour, je ne veux plus me le rappeler et pourtant mes doigts brûlent lorsque le souvenir se jette à ma gorge.

Lorsqu'enfin son regard se posa sur moi, il en pétilla. Mille Furies sortirent alors de ses yeux et hurlèrent à mon cou.

« L'odeur de ta race, murmura-t-elle. Cette odeur de loup. Elle te trahit. »

La première gorgée d'alcool m'explosa dans le corps.

Un rire silencieux passa entre ses lèvres je soutins son regard.

« Profites-en pour me tuer. »

Très doucement, sa tête se secoua : non. Non, non – sa tête chantante – oh non – sa tête lancinante – bien sûr que non – et obsédante.

« Après tant d'années, je te laisse ces retrouvailles.

– Et si je sors la baguette en premier…

– Alors peut-être que je t'admirerai. Mais tu n'as pas changé. Tu es ce gentil garçon, Remus, mordu par la lune et qui court derrière des ombres dans l'espoir de retrouver ce qu'elle lui a dérobé. C'était joli, cette innocence qui t'encombrait. C'était joli et puis c'est moi que tu as rencontré. »

Une main se posa sur sa joue. Je la découvris à nouveau nue.

« Je te tuerai, m'annonça-t-elle, quand tu croiras ne plus m'aimer.

– Alors il est temps. »

Elle rit :

« Ton regard est un traître, petit oiseau. Il est fasciné, il n'arrive à se détacher. Tu m'as là dans le ventre, n'est-ce pas dommage ? Tu m'as au plus profond de toi, chaque mot contient la puissance de te renvoyer à mon image. Comment crois-tu pouvoir nommer ce sentiment ? De l'obsession ? C'est là tout l'amour que je puisse connaître. »

Elle déposa une bourse sur le bar.

« Vois-tu, poursuivit-elle tandis que ses doigts s'enroulaient aux ficelles, tu portes en toi le désespoir du loup. Il est irréversible, à présent, il s'est glissé partout. Tu ne maîtrises plus cet affreux petit désir – la bourse s'ouvrit d'un coup sec – qui grimpe, et grimpe lorsque je suis là – elle y plongea la main – et grandit jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves faiblement, ne pensant plus qu'à moi tout le temps. »

Les gallions roulèrent.

« De nuit, lorsque sort la lune, tu n'attends que moi. »

Puis elle se leva. Sa capuche retombe lourdement sur ses boucles qui tremblèrent en recouvrant ses seins.

« J'ai quelqu'un. », dis-je soudain.

Elle s'arrêta. Son regard se fit plus froid lorsque ses lèvres remontèrent et se pressèrent à mes oreilles. Je les sentis qui accrochèrent ma peau, la râpèrent. Son parfum me parvint comme un poison déversé :

« Quelqu'un qui me ressemble, oui. Qui détient l'âge auquel tu me vis pour la première fois. N'est-ce pas adorable, Remus, cet attachement que tu portes enroulé à tes bras ? Ton attirance me mord les doigts. Elle partage un reste de sang avec moi ; cela n'a aucune importance puisqu'elle aussi mourra. »

Je sus que Bellatrix ne mentait pas.

Je voulus la retenir, je n'y parvins pas. Peut-être y eut-il chez moi une minute d'hésitation, une condamnation qui sonna dans mes veines lorsque son baiser se sépara de moi et que je me retrouvai seul, ses gallions tournoyant encore.

* * *

Je me rappelai alors la guerre. Là-bas, dans cette partie lointaine de l'Angleterre, j'échouai la mission de rallier les loups garous. J'eus un enfant. Je découvrir la terreur de la perte ainsi que la culpabilité de ne pouvoir m'y opposer.

Nymphadora resplendit. Rogue trahit et Dumbledore devint un creux dans la neige, une plume déposée au champ de bataille. Fut-ce vraiment l'été qu'il s'en alla ? Est-il possible de se retrouver seul pour de vrai lorsque le soleil dégouline, atroce sensation de chaleur et de réconfort ? Puis cet enfant, qui m'apparut comme miraculeusement, cet enfant me ressemblant, si petit au creux de mes bras, si rougi par la vie.

J'en fus terrifié.

Une ultime fois, je me cognai à Bellatrix sur le Chemin de Traverse à présent désert. Ses pas, d'abord, se lièrent aux miens. Je les laissai frapper le sol, tournai, m'enfonçai dans l'obscurité. Puis ils devinrent plus léger, se glissant rapidement comme des serpents pour me rattraper. Je cherchai une ruelle, une embouchure d'où nous disparaîtrions ensemble peut-être je parvins à un cul-de-sac et me retournai. Sa baguette s'enfonça dans mon cou.

Et mon sourire se dressa pour la première fois en rempart. Un atroce soulagement à la voir.

« Charmant petit loup… »

Un suintement entre ses lèvres. Un suintement qui roule, roule et s'enroule à mon cou, qui traine ses noirceurs comme d'autres envoient leur vertu à terre. Elle a cette voix toujours chantante, l'inconstance au ventre ; elle a dans ses yeux rassemblé les éclats de haine pour s'en parer et pourtant elle n'est plus tellement belle, il y a quelque chose qui s'est détruit, une implosion intérieure qui a éteint le feu, l'a creusé d'ennui.

Je posai la paume de ma main contre ses lèvres. Je respirai son odeur. Elle se laissa faire comme une poupée. Je voyais l'obscurité dresser des failles sur son visage, je la voyais qui recouvrait ses traits.

Elle murmura :

« Tu m'as désirée une vie entière, Remus ? J'en suis touchée au plus au point. »

Ma main tomba jusqu'à ses reins.

« Connais-tu Chopin et sa Valse de l'adieu ? dis-je, et ma voix fut d'une douceur qui m'étonna. Elle nous ressemble étrangement. Une insouciante s'échappe d'elle, les notes sont légères. Je vais t'effacer, tu sais. Je vais me détourner, très doucement, et puis je vais vivre. Toutes ces années… »

Son sourire ne trembla pas, mais ses doigts effleurent ma joue.

Je voulus lui demander pourquoi : pourquoi Sirius, pourquoi moi, pourquoi faisait-elle donc ça, et à présent que j'étais son ennemi, que j'étais un loup-garou, un monstre, et que mon sang de sorcier s'était retrouvé rabaissé, pourquoi me gardait-elle là – mais il n'y avait rien dans ma tête qui se formait distinctement.

Un désespoir immense se refléta de mes yeux aux siens.

« J'ai réussi, dis-je en échange. J'ai réussi à te rayer. »

Son baiser fut glacé.

Un sanglot m'arracha la gorge. Je m'accrochai à son bras comme un orphelin, je m'accrochai à son odeur et à ses lèvres, à sa fureur terrible, à ma terreur imbécile.

« J'ai vraiment réussi. »

Mais oui que je mentis.

Il y a de cela des années, je fis tout pour qu'elle cesse d'exister. On n'idéalise pas l'image d'une femme vingt ans durant, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Dolohov me vit le premier et ce fut son rire sec qui parvint à me réveiller. J'esquivai le premier sort. Je pensai à Nymphadora, je pensai à Teddy. Je me rappelai l'insécurité, la mort siffleuse tandis que Poudlard s'écroulait. Je serrai ma baguette et me lançai ; le monde se mit alors à brûler.

Des pierres tombèrent, je sentis qu'on me rejoignait alors qu'autours de moi les sorts se déchiraient. Puis je l'aperçue. Elle était loin, silhouette difforme, elle s'était drapée d'une haine féroce qui me projeta pieds et poings liés. Sa voix me parvint, joyeuse et glacée, à l'image des premières neiges où je l'avais rencontrée : pas par la haine, mon petit loup, et j'ai une chanson qui me siffle au corps, et j'ai tes lèvres gardés à mes reins, tes doigts si fins accrochés aux miens.

Dolohov m'atteignit enfin.

Mais ce ne fut qu'elle qui me rentra dans le cœur. Bellatrix, avec ses cheveux de chaînes, ses passions distribuées, sa terreur qu'on n'avait su maîtriser et, par-dessus tout dans ce monde, sa folle allégresse devant les hommes qui lui avaient échappé.

Fallait-il qu'on en meurt, songeai-je. Fallait-il que tout s'écroule en nous pour qu'un jour nous nous croisions en paix.

Je tombai.

* * *

_J'y retourne et elle revient. _

_« Va-t'en, dit-elle. Va-t'en, regarde : je te libère. J'ouvre les mains et il n'y a plus rien. Je suis froide, touche-moi. Serre-moi, tes doigts passeront au travers des miens. Je suis morte mais je suis toujours là. Dans une cage, est-ce que tu la vois ? M'y suis-je mise seule, je ne m'en rappelle pas. »_

_Je ferme les yeux. _

_Je sens son souffle qui vient de loin et m'encerclant, je sens l'hiver approcher._

_« Va-t'en. », répète-t-elle mollement. _

_Mais c'est elle qui s'en va, à présent._

* * *

Est-ce qu'un jour mes fins voudront dire quelque chose, c'est une grande question :) En tout cas, si vous avez eu le courage de me lire jusque là, c'est que vous êtes des gens biens et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu.

Une petite **review** pour la route ?

A bientôt,

Ana'


End file.
